


Red Little Riding Hood

by Angelscythe



Series: Conniel Week [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, Blood, Cinnamon ship anyway, Conniel, Conniel Challenge, Conniel Week, I love when Daniel is a badass, I'm bad at crossover, Love but hard stuff, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, fairy tale, kind of angst, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Connor and Daniel have nowhere to go and they met a guy who pressed them to follow a path instead of the other. Is he the Big Bad Wolf or...





	Red Little Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: All the characters belongs to Quantic Dream and there creator. Thanks to them to push that awesome game in my life. Conniel’s week concept is from the-immortal-chair (https://conniel-challenges.tumblr.com/post/177272044282/conniel-week-the-first-conniel-week-i-am) so thanks to them for that awesome opportunity.  
> Let’s love CONNIEL!  
> PS: English is not my native language and I’ve dyslexia. I hope you’ll love it! Enjoy!  
> PPS: You could read this part without the previous one but it’s better to

Pressed against a wall, Connor was waiting in the cold end of autumn’s weather. His eyes laid in one of the latest TV in the area. And it had crack on its screen. The others had been stolen or destroyed. He didn’t get why they were broken like that. Arms folded in his old vest he didn’t have washed since too long, he bit his lower lips. Well, even the t-shirt was dirty now. It was easier to see it in white clothes. He had found a cap and had put it on his head. Sometimes, he’ll have his vest’s hood because he couldn’t do otherwise.

He wished there were fire nearby.

Maybe that was the main reason people stole TV? Who said Android couldn’t feel the cold. Malfunction because of that?

In the unique TV, he watched the last Cristina Warren’s speech.

“The Senators and I are still trying to find a solution with the Android’s problem. The city of Detroit belongs to them and the amount of Android on here grows each day with the migration coming from all around the country. It is possible to go in the town but we ask people to be prudent and avoid it. As asked by the Android’s Leader, a territory will be given to them and it will certainly be Detroit. Without authorization from their Leader, the presence in Detroit by any Human is a grave infraction…”

Connor didn’t like that.

Markus never banned the Human. On the contrary, he was pretty okay to have them around. Except if they were violent or aggressive, of course.

The only massive action they have done after the evacuation of Detroit was when they went to CyberLife to have enough Thirium and pieces for everybody. But at this exact moment, the tower was already left like that…

That day, Simon had come to them, after having send a scripted message for them to meet him, and offer Thirium bag to them to be sure they have enough to live. Unfortunately, he still couldn’t let them come with them. Markus needed to protect his people still heavy traumatized by the recent events…

Some noise forced Connor to turn the head. Only to smile to Daniel who left a weapon shop. There wasn’t left a lot, since many people, Humans and Androids, stole on it.

“You got everything you need?” Connor asked.

“I won’t said everything, there weren’t much more there… But I got enough,” Daniel replied.

Now, under his red hoodie, he had a bullet belt and even a holder at his thigh. It was pretty apparent he had a weapon but at their point, it wasn’t as bad as it looked.

Connor, a satchel full of Thirium bag on the shoulder, offered his hand to Daniel. Who took it and pressed a kiss in his cheek, their skin fading away where they were touching each other. Together since almost three weeks, they couldn’t stop to share this bond so precious, to invade the other with their love. To just love so much the other it was so good but also deliciously hurtful.

Maybe there will be a time were the other’s presence will not be as needed as now but for now, every second passed with the other was holy.

Together, they walked. They have nowhere to go, nothing to do. They just needed to move, to fill the time passing. They couldn’t find a house were they’ll be together forever but they caressed this hope. As they were walking, they still could find an apartment available. Maybe a house?

They avoided Michigan Avenue because Hank’s house was there and that would be hurtful. They avoided Park Avenue even if Connor thought it’ll be nice future home there because former Phillips’ apartment was there. That would be so hurtful for them even if it was the beginning of the strongest thing they had live…

They go in Downtown Detroit because they never tried that.

They avoided the police stations. Daniel didn’t want to know if Humans were still there. Plus, the ones living or working there were more stressed than other. And good quickly shot to protect their live. Cristina Warren didn’t talk about those Humans trapped in Detroit because they had nowhere to go. Markus wanted to help them but it was hard for them to accept Android’s help.

Moving in the Downtown while sending to each other love and feeling, they went to the West Side Industrial. They weren’t so away from the Hart Plaza were Markus received a lot of people because you never knew if Simon could have changed the situation. But as long as Connor and he could be somewhere, it was good for Daniel. He didn’t like to see the RK800 frozen. They should find better clothes.

The snow was falling on them but that wasn’t the real problem though Connor used it as a pretext to hug him and keep him very close. The blond rose his hand to touch Connor’s one and connect again as his other hand went around his waist, sliding a fingertip under his t-shirt for more contact.

_I love you,_ giggled Connor, feeling those connections.

He loved them so much and used them to send his sentiments.

_I love you,_ Daniel sighed, drunk of his love.

“What are you doing out here, little ‘bots?”

The two of them stopped in their tracks. At the junction of a branch. Two paths were in front of them. They didn’t even notice it…

“We’re just walking,” Daniel said.

He asked himself if there LED was showing. However, his face showed he was an Android and that man? He certainly wasn’t one. Though he had an Android with him. A big wolf with brown fur and a blue LED in his temple. Sat, he was almost as tall as the man and he was looking them.

“Anywhere to go?”

Daniel shrugged.

“Why are you there?” Connor asked.

“I’m here to help lil’ ‘bots like you. This road is not available for now, blocked,” he said, showing the short path. “It’d better for you to choose this one. Except if you like deadlock,” he laughed.

“Or we love break the law,” Daniel smiled.

“Or we can come back in our paces,” Connor replied.

“Well… It’s better to discover something new in your little romantic walk, isn’t it?”

The RK800 looked the wolf as he calculated the itinerary, what could be in that area. Why the man wanted so bad them to go there.

The Human moved toward them and he took the edge of Daniel’s hood.

“Come on, Little Red Riding Hood, you don’t want to bring your lover in a nice place?” 

The man felt a hand around his wrist.

“Let go of him,” Connor said.

Daniel pressed his thigh against his boyfriend’s. Who felt the gun enter in his plastic but didn’t say a thing. He was too busy at looking the guy who let go on the PL600 as asked. The Wolfbot looked them with his teeth showed but the tail between his legs.

_Let’s follow their lead._

_What? Dan’, it’s obviously a trap. I can’t find any information about a deviation or a path closed._

_I know,_ Daniel replied. _Something’s wrong._

He looked the man.

“Can we caress the dog?” he asked.

Connor blinked, seeing him so cute, so soft right now. He wanted to hug him, protect him.

“It’s a wolf.”

“Pleaseeee?”

Connor looked his lover and smiled when the man let him caress the wolf. He moved slightly his tail, too. The RK800 shifted a bit and caressed the animal too. That reminds him Sumo.

“So… you take the path?” the man asked.

Daniel smiled to him, a truly sunlight. Connor was transporting. Even if he liked his lover as he was, this side of him was cute and lovable.

“Yeah, it sounds fun.”

“Nice.”

The man smiled to them and Daniel pressed himself more against his lover. This one tightened him against his chest. They walked after the guy who kept the wolf at his height with his hand in his collar. He looked rude as he moved. He even didn’t try to talk to them but it was fine for the two Androids. No one came in their conversation then. Even if they were doing it in a mute way so nobody could interfere in it.

They were walking and Daniel moved weirdly, the brown frowned even if he started to smile widely every time the Human looked toward them. He smiled back then headed again. At every move they did, the RK800 could feel the gun bumping against his thigh.

Connor could know they’ll join the other path in exactly eleven minutes. And he still couldn’t understand why the guy wanted them to take this way.

Sometimes, the wolf would look at them too, the tail still between his paws.

They moved along that path, following the man. He looked often toward them, as if he wanted to be sure they still walked behind him.

The minutes were long. But, finally, they arrived… well not at the bus station they should’ve reach since only six minutes had passed. But they arrived to an area where you could see a bunch of men. They all wore fur coat what wasn’t surprising. It was very cold. They were in front of a little cabin.

“We can offer you some cake and wine?” offered the man with the wolf.

The four men there smiled widely to invite them in that cabin.

_I don’t like that,_ Connor said.

_Do you trust me?_

Trust.

It was hard for Connor to don’t trust him and he could do everything for him but he also couldn’t let his lover put his live in danger. He was too precious to him.

_Yeah,_ he said however.

Daniel smiled to him and moved toward him, moving his hand as he did that. He looked the man.

“What do you have in your ear?” he asked toward a guy with an implant around the ear.

“It’s to better hear,” reply the man, frowning.

“And you. What are those? I often saw Humans with those glasses? Is it works?”

“Yup, it’s to better see,” sighed a blond with white fur.

“Is that prosthesis?” Daniel asked as he walked toward a big guy with fake hands.

This one smiled as the PL600 was near him. Connor felt a burst of jealousy when the man bent to his lover to whisper a:

“All the better to hug you with.”

The man with the wolf wanted to push him but he didn’t have to since Connor had already moved to join his boyfriend. Whom was looking the fourth man. An old man with a huge dental plate pretty sharp.

“What a terrible big mouth you have,” Daniel said to him.

The old guy frowned.

“So I shall eat you with!”

He moved toward the Android, biting him with his teeth, letting the Thirium flow and a big _bang_ echoed in the air. Connor who moved toward his lover stopped in his tracks, eyes widened. Begging Ra9, he looked Daniel’s thigh then his hand and saw a lot of red.

Red in that old man, red in his sweet lover face, red in his hand. Red in the eyes of those men.

“You bitch!” the one with fake hands said.

“Attack!” the man with the wolf commanded.

Connor jumped between him and his Daniel. The wolf, tail between his paw, was ready to attack but when he saw the RK800 he didn’t moved, the ears waving.

The guy with fake hands threw his fist in Daniel who lowered his body, letting that fist ending up in the one with glasses.

“Dude!” he shouted.

The man with the wolf yelled at the poor animal, squeaking. As Daniel was moving to prevent a knife stab from the one with implant, the beast master kicked in the Wolfbot.

“Don’t do that!” Connor screamed.

The second after that, a _bang_ frightened everybody and the snow became scarlet.

“I hope it’s not for me?” Daniel asked.

He broke a wrist, stole the knife and dug it in a heart as he talked.

“N… No.”

Connor was looking his lover then the beast master, laying in the ground, red all over the face. Daniel took back the knife as he bent to avoid a kick, jumped backward to prevent the punch, spun, sprayed carmine in the pure white snow and tripped the last guy to make him fall in the floor.

A new _bang_ called the silence.

But Connor didn’t care and broke it.

“Daniel! Are you okay?!”

He ran toward him and took him in his arms. Because of their special color of blood, it was easy to guess he wasn’t too hurt. Though a kind lilac was appearing in the neck area. It wasn’t grave but Connor didn’t like that. And he didn’t like to see the sweet face covered by blood.

He received a big smile shining despite the strange color of his skin.

Connor used his sleeve to release his lover from the blood. He was already well red enough. His Little Red Riding Hood. He kissed him softly.

_I was so worry,_ he thought tenderly as their lips became gray.

_I love you too much to let you alone._

Daniel hugged him gently and with all his love, letting his feeling sunk in Connor to be sure he knew as much he loved him. The RK800 kept him against him and, with his other hand, chased one lock turning a bit red. It seemed that color was good with his skin and his clear eyes…

_If I need Thirium, I’ll let you know,_ Daniel let him know softly, feeling the fear in Connor.

This one thanked him with a new kiss.

He heard the Wolfbot bark as he moved toward them. Daniel looked the beast then Connor.

“You want to keep him?” he asked.

“Yeah but…”

The Wolfbot barked more, as if he could understand.

Daniel smiled to his lover.

“Let’s look if he wants you,” he offered before pushing him toward the big not bad wolf.

He took his gun and moved toward the cabin. He glanced toward Connor crouching and offering his fist to the Wolfbot then he opened the door. Inside, they were cage with Androids trapped on them. He gritted his teeth and took the knife to open the cages. Ha hated it so much when Human saw them as toy, slave, nothing or something to throw away when you’re done with it.

 

Outside, the Wolfbot had approached Connor and was licked his face. The RK800 hugged it and glanced at the Yellow-orangish LED wanting the beast to feel better. He caressed the fur then turned his head toward the cabin. He saw the Androids coming out, looking the corpse then flee. Sometimes, they were flying away as a couple, holding their hands.

He still caressed the heavy head that hit sometime against his cheek, seeing people leave.

And after a short moment with nobody coming out, he got up. The Wolfbot followed him as he walked into the cabin. Daniel was still there, looking the cage with his hands gripped around the knife and the gun, blood all over his body, red LED and stiff body. He came behind him and hugged him softly, kissing his neck. The skin disappeared, knowing it wasn’t welcome as soon as they touched, needed to be connected.

Connor felt relieve in his boyfriend when the first wave of love and care touched him.

_Thank you,_ Daniel thought.

He took his hand in his and let this love invade him, chase the bad thought, moments and even the reality.

“Let’s go home,” Connor said.

“We don’t have a home…” He shook his head. “You’re my home.”

“Well, you can’t live in me…” the RK800 teased too make him smile.

“What a shame,” Daniel giggled.

Connor hugged him more as the Wolfbot was licking their hand.

“I think you know where we should go…”

Daniel closed his eyes but nodded. It wasn’t useful to be connected in his lover’s brain to know where was the only place they felt good.

They just needed to find it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at Crossover so I hope this is okay?  
> I love so much Little Red Riding Hood (though I could have been worse in the true version...)


End file.
